


Fantasia

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fisting, Erotic, Erotic Fantasies, M/M, Sex, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age), Violence, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: The dirty fantasies of an old friend of Magister Pavus.Inspired by: Smut + Fluff Prompt ListDialogue Prompts By: AllOverOliver@Tumblr.com





	Fantasia

It was very late or super early when they reached their chamber. A wonderful party, a lot of fun and of course, a lot of wine too.

“As said, I can’t wait until we’re finally alone. There are so many things I want to do to you right now” he said sassy and with a greedy look “ And hey, I’m not wearing any panties!”  
They watched each other with hungry eyes.  
“You’re so turned on already? That was fast” Dorian noticed and giggled “I love playing hard to get so - I want to hear you beg for it.”  
“Oh, alright” his lover answered “Fuck me like a starved animal or leave.”  
Dorian frowned at him: “Is this your way to beg for something? So rude! Where are your manners? Hahaha…”  
And they hugged each other and let their mouths and lips go wild.  
“I want to watch you take off your clothes.” was Dorian's command “ because I don’t have the patience to remove your clothes right now!”  
“So impatient?!” he answered “I want to kiss every inch of your body before I fuck you, you know”  
Dorian giggled again. They removed their clothes as fast as possible. Then they laid down on the huge bed.  
“Show me how you like to be touched.” Dorian's lover begged.  
“No!” was Dorian's short answer “Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”  
The aroused man beside Dorian laughed and said: “But first! Bite me!”  
And Dorian asked: “Where?”  
He pointed at his chest.  
“Goodness!” Dorian was astonished “You’re nipples are so sensitive today!” And he started to tease him strong but gentle.  
His lover breathed: “Don’t stop, whatever you do. I like that, a lot.”  
Dorian obeyed gladly and said: “I want to fulfill that fantasy you’ve always wanted.”  
Now, Dorian knew what to do. He took the little vessel with oil from the bedside table and covered his lovers entrance with the liquid.  
Dorian's slick and long finger moved tenderly in and out.  
“You can add another finger. I’m ready!” His lover told him.  
Dorian obeyed full of lust.  
Two finger's, three and then the entire fist.  
The man in his hands cried out.  
Dorian stopped immediately: “Sorry, did that hurt?”  
The guy giggled breathless: “No, I’m just a little sore from last night. More oil, Dorian!”  
“I love hearing you moan, you know?!” and the Magister continued.  
And his lover moaned deliciously and screamed in pleasure: “Harder, Deeper…Dorian, fasta vass!” his cock hard and purple, begging for relief “and fuck - spank me, as hard as you can!”  
And Dorian obeyed again.  
Precum dropped from the tip and Dorian smiled: “I love how your body loses control when you cum.”  
After some sweaty moments of bliss, his lover reached his peak and commanded: “Say my name!”  
Dorian said softly: “Iva”  
Iva smacked his lovers face: “Louder!”

And the early, Tevinter morning sun kissed Iva Yadiel's face when he woke up.


End file.
